Literature survey revealed that earlier reports showed the presence of trans-tetracos-15-enoic acid in Jojoba oil ex. Simmondsia chinesis seeds (0.62-1.11%), cis isomer of the acid is reported in the fatty acids of the seeds oil of Microula sikkimensis (1.2%) [Wang, Huiying; Yu, Xuejian; yi, Yuanfen and Ding, Jingkai, Yunnan Zhiwu Yanjiu 1989, 11 (I), 60-4 (Ch)., Li, Jingmin; Wang Jingpin, Yu, Fenglan. Zhiwu Xuebao, 1989, 31 (1), 50-3 (Ch.)]. These reports do not mention isolation of the constituents and the content estimation is based on GLC data. Indigofera tinctoria has been in use in indigenous system of medicine in epilepsy, nervous disorders and bronchitis [Wealth of India, vol. 5, (Council of Scientific and Industrial Research, New Delhi) 182, (1959)]. The plant is also used as ointments in sores, old ulcers and haemorrhoids [R. N. Chopra, S. L. Nayar and I. C. Chopra, Glossary of Indian Medicinal plants, 141 (1956)]. The leaves of the plants have been used in liver ailments [Nadkarni, K. M., Indian Materia Medica, Vol. 1 (Popular Book Depot, Bombay), 680 (1954)]. Extract of the leaves of the plant has exhibited marked hepatoprotective effect against CCl4 induced hepatic injury in rabbits, rats and mice at RRL-Jammu [K. K. Anand, Dewan Chand, B. J. Ray, Ghatak, Indian J. Expl. Biol., 17, 685, (1979); K. K. Anand, Dewan Chand, B. J. Ray, Ghatak and R. K. Arya, Indian J. Expl. Biol., 19, 298 (1981)]. Recent study in RRL Jammu for hepatoprotective effect of the plant extract and further bioactivity guided fractionation has been reported, which has further resulted in identification of trans-tetracos-15-enoic acid as the active principle. [379/DEL/2000, B. Singh, A. K. Saxena, B. K. Chandan, V. Bhardwaj, V. N. Gupta and O. P. Suri, Phytother. Res., 15, 294-297, (2001)]. trans-tetracos-15-enoic acid has been synthesised and observed to possess dose related hepatoprotective effect against, Galactosamine, paracetamol and CCl4 as hepatotoxins using commercially available silymarin as reference material [36/DEL/2000].
Andrographolide, a major bicyclic diterpenoid lactone has shown to possess multiple pharmacological activities such as reduction in hexabarbital or phenobarbital sleeping time, [B R Chaudhary, S J Hague, and M K Poddar; Planta Medica, 53, 135-140 (1987); B Roy, M K. Poddar, B. Shukla, P K S Visen, G K Patnaik, and B N Dhawan., Planta Medica, 58, 146-149 (1992)]. Andrographolide, the active constituent isolated from the plant Andrographis paniculata, showed a significant dose depended protective activity against paracetamol induced toxicity on ex vivo preparation of isolated rat hepatocytes.
Andrographolide was found to be more potent than silymarin, a standard hepatoprotective agent [P. K. Visen, B Shukla, G K Patnaik, B. N. Dhawan J Ethanopharmacol, 40 (2); 131-136 (1993)]. Incidence of colds in andrographis treated subject was 30% as compared to 62% in the control group. D. D. Cacers, J. L. Hancke, R. A. Burgos and G. K. Wikman, Phytomedicine 4 (2), 101-104 (1997)]. Controlled studies involving over 500 subjects indicate that Andrographis paniculata is effective at reducing the prevalence and intensity of colds and sinusitis and shortening the duration of symptoms (J Melchior, S Palm and G. Wikman; Phytomedicine, 3 (4), 315-318, (1996); D. D. Caceres, J. L. Hancke, R. A. Burgos, et al., Phytomedicine 6(4), 217-223, (1999)].
Andrographis is an immune booster, a possibility supported by the fact that it stimulates several immune parameters in mice. The results suggest that extracts are more potent than purified andrographolide [A Puri, R Saxena, R. P. Saxena, et al, J. Nat. Prod. 56, 995-999 (1993)]. Research suggested that andrographolides have a direct antiviral effect and a direct antiparasitic effect but not a antibacterial effect. [R S Chang, L Ding, G. Chem et al., Proc. Soc. Expl. Biol. Med. 197, 59-66 (1991), R. K. Raj, Indian J Physiol Pharmacol, 19, (1), (1975), A Leelarasamee, S. Trakulsomboon, N. Sittisomwong J. Med. Assoc. Thal, 73, 299-304 (1990)]. In an animal model, andrographolide was shown to be twice as effective as fish oil in preventing the incidence and severity of restinosis following Angio plasty. D. W. Wang, H. Y. Jhao, J. Tongji Med. Univ. 13 (4), 193-198 (1993)].
The mechanisms may be the antithrombotic effect of Andrographis, which may occur as a result of decreases in thromboxane and platelet aggregation [Hy Zhao, and Wy. Feng Chin Med. J (Engl.) 104 (9), 770-771, (1991)]. Andrographis paniculata has also been shown to be a liver protecting substance. Andrographis is hepatoprotective in mice treated with CCl4 or tert butyl hydroperoxide, both highly toxic compounds. Andrographis was also found to the superior to silymarin in protecting the liver against paracetamol toxicity and against paracetamol and galactosamine. [A. Kapil, I. B. Koul, S. K., Banerjee B. D. Gupta, Biochem Pharmacol, 46 (I) 182-185, 1993; P. K. Visen, B. Shukla, G. K. Patnaik, B. N. Dhawan J. Ethanopharmacol, 40 (2) 131-136, (1993)]. S. S. Handa and A. Sharma, Indian J. Med. Res. 92, 284-292, (1990)].
Andrographolides are highly bioavailable in humans [A. Pannossian, et al. Phytomedicine, 7 (5), 351-364, (2000)]. Labelled andrographolide is readily distributed through out the body. After 72 hrs, nearly 90% of andrographolides are excreted mostly by urinary excretion [Wuxi Medicine Institute, Sushow Medical Academy, Acta Biochemica, Biophysica sinica, 11,1979 (no pages listed). There have been reports in the chinese medical literature of administration of high doses of Andrographis paniculata in animals and humans.
[F. Sandberg Andrographis herba Chuanxinlian A Review, American Botanical Council, Austin, Tex., USA (1994)]. Although no systematic long term studies have been done in humans. Subjects given andrographis at recommended doses had no change in hepatic or a renal function, blood cell count or blood chemistries [J. Hancke, R. Burgos, D. Caceres, G. Wilkman, Phytotherapy Research, 9, 559-562 (1995)]. According to Barilla, humans have also been treated with high levels [J. Barilla, Andrographis paniculata. Keats publishing, Los Angelos, Calif. USA (1999)]. Andrographis has clear antifertility effects in experimental animals both in males and in females. Male rats become infertile at intake of 20 mg/day and female rats become infertile at higher doses. [M. Akbarsha, B. Manivannan, H. K. Shahul, et al, Indian J. Exp. Biol. 28, 421-426 (1990); M. S. Zoha, A. H. B. Hussain, S. A. R. Choudhary, Bangladesh, Med. Res. Council Bull, 15, 34-37 (1989); F. Sandberg, Andrographis herba Chu anxinlian, A Review, American Botanical Council, Austin, Tex., USA (1994)].